Crawler devices have been used for carrying camera devices, microphones, nutrients, and medications to confined space, or hazardous space, such as conduits, pipes, rubble of collapsed structures (buildings, highways, etc.). In the prior art, an elongated, articulated so called “micro-tank” has been used to inspect pipes and search for victims in earthquake rubble. The micro-tank incorporates a single unit or a plurality of repeating units connected by joints. Each unit has its own drive motor which drives oval tracks through a gear mechanism. The unit may be powered by batteries carried on the unit and controlled remotely by an operator, or powered and controlled through cables embedded in a tether connected to the last unit of the micro-tank.
Tracked tank design has been successfully used for travel over relatively smooth terrain, but it fails to traverse extremely rugged terrain or relatively large obstacles, for example, as might be encountered in the rubble of collapsed buildings. Inspired by the ability of biological snakes to traverse a wide variety of terrain, ranging from arid desert to tropical jungle, as well as swimming in rivers, and the snakes' capability of overcoming relatively large obstacles, scientists have developed many kinds of snake-like robots imitating the movement and physiological structure of snakes. One type of crawler design incorporates a plurality of segments that are connected by articulated joints. The head segment carries sensors and the tail segment carries batteries. Each segment is built with its own motor to drive its legs or wheels. Some snake-like robots move forward by traveling horizontal waves of undulation down to the length of the robot, imitating sidewinding movement of biological snakes. Some snake-like robots move by driving wheels without any imitation of snake-like locomotion.
Such conventional devices tend to either lack mobility or maneuverability for efficient operation or they are highly complicated that make them expensive and difficult to operate and maintain. Also, conventional devices emphasize on autonomy of the device and overlook needs of victims confined in the rubble. Therefore, there is a need for a device capable of traversing through rough areas, for example, the rubble of collapsed structures. Such devices should have high mobility and maneuverability, and be inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.